


Comeback to Me, Please

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: I was interrupted when I heard the door buzz. I pressed the intercom which is connected to the one beside the door."Yes, who's this?""Goodmorning Ma'am, I am the new secretary, Im Nayeon." Hmm, her voice is beautiful and calm, there's also confidence in it. I wonder what she looks like."Come in."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 23





	Comeback to Me, Please

It's a beautiful afternoon, I'm on the park alone, it's my day off, after a year it is just the only time that I decided to have a day off, I saw different families and friends were on the same place as me. Playing, talking, enjoying the entire day while they're still together.

That's right. Enjoy the day with your loved ones because you don't know when will they leave you. I said to my self bitterly. That's why I don't want to rest, I was just being negative and bitter.

I looked around, observing these people with smiles plastered on their faces. I hope they're not fake.. Unlike mine.

I instantly froze when my eyes landed on these two figures facing their back on me, buying ice cream. Ofcourse I know them, I definitely knew that figure. My Momo.

Today is our fifth anniversary. I texted her and ask her where was she, when she replied that she's just on their dorm, I readied my flowers and chocolates as well as the ring, yes, I will propose to her. To my childhood friend, my bestfriend, my one and only love, my Momo.

We've been through a lot, we fight a lot mainly because I was jealous to her dorm mate and room mate Jeongyeon, but she always calm me with her words,

"I love you more than her."

"Don't be jealous. I only imagine you as my other half."

"You're the best and definitely better than anyone else."

"I will never get tired of you."

"You're cute when you're jealous."

My smile couldn't fade away from my face, but I'm still nervous, I am certain that she will y 'Yes' to me because I believe she loves me, but I still couldn't help myself but to feel nervous. 

I arrived at her dorm faster that I expected, my heart was thumping so hard over my chest, my hands getting sweaty but I managed to get my phone and called her. Few rings but still she's not answering. I tried again but to no avail.

My plan is to call her and just propose here outside but since she's not answering, I decided to just do this inside. They know me, I often go here to visit her whenever she calls me saying that she misses me.

I greeted the landlady with a smile, "Is Momo inside?" 

"Uhm, Yes, as far as I know, she haven't left the dorm yet. You can go inside, seems like you have a surprise. Here's the key. Goodluck!" I thanked her and went to their dorm room. 

I first placed my ear on the door trying my best to here anything, and I did, I heard faint giggles and.. Moan? But I shrugged it off. I had a hard time entering the key on the keyhole due to these things I'm carrying, but I still managed to do so.

I breathed deeply, before I smiled and open the door widely. 

"HAPPY ANN..iv..ers..ary.. B..abe.." My tone lowered down when I saw them. The flowers and chocolates slipped off my hands which caused a loud thud and them looking at me, in shocked and fear. The two roommates. Jeongyeon and.. my Momo. 

They're both naked, with Jeong's finger inside her. They're doing 'that' thing. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I run outside.

"DAHYUN!" Momo called me but I didn't look back. Liar. You are just like the other guys I knew. You're all liars!

"You know what, I'm starting to feel sorry for that person's back." My thoughts were interrupted and I slightly jumped when someone spoke on my side, slipping her hands on my closed hands, casually intertwining them, smiling to me showing her bunny teeth. I held my chest because it's beating so fast. Maybe due to shock.

"Who are you?" I asked, completely ignoring her statement. I looked at her, or probably, stared at her. She's beautiful, with those beautiful eyes, smile, fair skin, cute nose, kissable lips. She's perfect.

"I'm Bunny. You?" 

"Bunny? How come you have a strange name? Anyway, Kim Dahyun. What are you doing here, at my side, holding my hand and uhm, kinda too close." I awkwardly ask as I pushed her forehead using my index finger.

"Oh, haha. Sorry, you're just too cute upclose even when you're glaring to them." She pointed the girl who are now making their own music video with Jeongyeon brushing Momo's hair. Ew.

I smiled bitterly and changed into pokerface. She looked at me worriedly, seeing the way how I changed my mood. She's still holding my hand.

"Let me guess, basing on how you looked and reacted, she's your crush who doesn't like you back, right?" She guessed. I wish it's just like that, I would probably moved on by now.

I leaned on her shoulder, feeling close as it may look but I need a shoulder to cry and lean on, I have friends but they are too busy to bother, Chaeyoung's dating Mina, who's friend with Momo, same with Tzuyu who likes Sana, they are also friend with Momo. I know how they would react, they will definitely leave them for me, but I don't want that.

"It's deeper than you thought it is. She's my ex, we've been together for five years. I was about to surprise her, propose to her last year but I saw her with that girl, doing... something." I heaved a sigh stopping the tears from coming down but it just can't. 

Bunny held my face and have me face her, she wiped my tears using her thumb and kissed me on my forehead, which sent my heart goes wild.

"I'm sorry. Just.. Let it out. You're lucky that you doesn't get to marry her or else it will be harder and much painful." She said as she put me back on her shoulder and intertwined our hands again.

We just sit there quietly. I savor the moment of having someone beside me again. Until it is time to let go, the hardest part of our lives, to say Goodbye. Because we know, that person will never see us again.

"It's getting late, I supposed you have things to do and life to live. I'm sorry if I disturb your rest day. I hope to see you again." I told her as I stand up. I tried to freed my hand but she just looked up to me and smiled, she's never letting go of my hand.

"No, Dahyun. You will never be a disturbance to me. And I'm sure we'll see each other again, like 100% sure." I furrowed my eyebrows but just smiled knowing that we'll see each other again.

"Well then, I will treat you for dinner if that happen." For the first time in this year, I gave my signature eye smile. I feel so thankful to her.

She smiled back and started walking away without breaking our eye contact, but then, she tripped. Oh gosh.

"Bunny!" I run to her and help her stand. "Are you okay?" I checked her knee and elbow, luckily, there was none.

I heard her chuckle, "I'm fine. You're so cute." She pinched my cheeks and hugged me tightly. Rubbing my back, and combing my hair using her hand. It felt so comfortable that I hugged her back and bury my head on the crook of her neck.

I wanted to stop the time. I feel like I'm falling again but scared to try. With the fact that I just met her for about five hours ago.

I slipped my hands in my pocket and get the ring I always kept, the ring that I was supposed to give to Momo. I let go of her and held her hand.

"I want to give you this. Come back to me if you want to be with me forever. If not just throw this, alright? I won't give you hint where to find me, let fate bring us together." I said as I give her the ring and for the last time before we parted, I kissed her. 

+++

"Kim Dahyun, for the nth time this year you fired your secretary again!" Chaeyoung scolded me as soon as she opened the door of my office. And she's right, I fired my secretary again. She keeps on forgetting my schedule, that's why.

"Her fault." I simply replied and continue on working on these papers. Gosh. It's too much to handle.

"You're being like that again, but not because of Momo but because of that Bunny girl you met a year ago." She shook her head and walk to the door, about to leave.

"She's not coming back, I guess." I sadly stated. It's been a year since that Park Moment, and here I am, still waiting for her. Well, I guess I shoul stop hoping now? No one will ever come back to me and everyone will just leave, anyway.

"Don't think about it anymore, bro. Anyway, I will find another secretary for you. Gosh, I hope this would be the last that I will. Expect it tomorrow morning. Bye." With that, she left. Leaving me alone with my paper works. I just work myself out throughout the day and didn't even bother to eat.

+++

1 message received

From: StrawBrorry

The new secretary's on her way. Don't fire her on her first day please, or might as well, don't fire her anymore. And loosen up a bit, she will be your type, I know.

I just raised an eyebrow before continuing my work. I'm so busy to even think of my new secretary. She'll be my type, not type romantically though, type of secretary, if she's caring and will do her work properly. 

It's not easy to forget someone especially if she left you with an impact. Even though I just met her that day I know she already has a place in my heart. It is so foolish of me that I didn't get her number. I tried searching her on sns but I just realized that she only gave me her name which is Bunny, I don't even know if that's her real name.

I was interrupted when I heard the door buzz. I pressed the intercom which is connected to the one beside the door.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Goodmorning Ma'am, I am the new secretary, Im Nayeon." Hmm, her voice is beautiful and calm, there's also confidence in it. I wonder what she looks like.

"Come in." 

I opened my drawer and get the contract that Chae's made. I read through the cpntract first, I heard the door opened and the sound of heels came into my ear.

"Goodmorning, so as stated here, you're starting salary is 50 thousand including the other benefits. You will be with me wherever and whenever I go, and you're free in the weekend. Am I clear?" I read and asked as I looked at her only to be stunned. What the--

"Crystal clear, Ms. Kim. I will be with you, forever." 

"Bunny.." My heart's beating so fast. I was just stunned her, staring at the girl's beautiful face, her bautiful eyes, bunny smile, cute nose, and those kissable lips, this perfect girl who's standing beautifully in front of me. Am I dreaming? Is she really here? In front of me?

"Hey, Dahyun.." I flinched when I felt a hand on my cheeks. I held her hand and felt a ring on it. Oh my gosh, it's true. It's real! My Bunny is back!

"Bunny!" I shouted as I stand up and run onto her arms. "I thought you won't--"

"Shh. I am here now. I'm sorry, it took me so long." She stroke my hair and hug me even tighter. Oh my gosh, I know she felt my heart pumping so hard.

After a long time of hugging and kissing me on my forehead, I let go. I want to know something.

"So uhm, Bunny, I mean, Nayeon.. Does this mean.. You will uhm.. You know.." I stuttered which made her laugh. She even hit me on my arm.

"Silly, I won't show my face here if I declined your offer. Though I want to make sure of one thing." She turned from all smiles to serious face. 

"W-what?"

"Is the dinner still up?" She smiled wildly which made me smiled too. I thought it's something deep. Never thought it was just the dinner that I promised her.

"Ofcourse, silly. But I want to eat now, a breakfast perhaps?" I said as I pulled her towards the door. I usually don't eat breakfast but if she will be with me I think I will eat every hour, as long as she will eat with me.

"Wait, Dahyun." She stopped on pur track and made me face her again. Her hands holding me, tightly.

"Why? Don't you want to eat?" I asked, worried that she might not like the idea of eating with me.

"No, I mean, I have something to ask."

"Ask away."

"Have you already moved on from that girl?" I was taken aback. Didn't thought she'll ask that.

Have I already moved on? Did I already forget about Momo? I know she still came into my mind but most of the time it was Bunny who occupied it. I even saw her outside my company but I just look at her and ignored her. Was that considered as moving on?

"Uhm, honestly.. I am. But I still need a little closure, I guess?"

She looked at me and smiled. She cupped my face and pecked me on my lips. One more time. Again. And again. 

"I'll be with you when that happens. I love you, Ms. CEO Kim Dahyun."

And for the nth time of the day. My heart feels like it wants to get out of my chest anytime soon and every beat only says one name, "Nayeon."

"I love you too, Nayeon. Thank you for coming back."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Twicyyy06


End file.
